A simple Misunderstanding
by stained memories
Summary: THey had been together for 2 years...but Sakura was doubting whether Sasuke really loved her...she had asked 4 questions..just out of curiosity....but the answer she recieved was nothing she had expected ...R&R! sasusaku


Her throat felt like it was aflame, but that didn't matter- The pain in her heart was much, much worse.

_How could he? _

She darted from tree to tree, speeding through Konoha in anger and dispair. Her hair whipped behind her by both the wind and her momentum.

_That bastard! _

Her eyes, once a lively and cheery emerald, were now a furious and pained olive green. Her mind was on the events of yesterday.

_I... I HATE him! _

Such thoughts weren't common with her character. Haruno Sakura was an all around happy woman, her optimism the most Known. She had never gotten over Sasuke, and now even though his words sliced through her, she still did.

Silently cursing her Inner self, she knew it was the truth. She probably would never speak to him again.

_Why...Why couldn't you have told me earlier...at least it wouldn't have hurt me as much... _

Tears threatened to spill from those magnificent orbs of hers, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to keep them in.

_Idiot, _no

The cry came all too late. Sakura had been in midair, and smacked right into a tree branch. She plummeted to the ground, landing in the grass with a somewhat soft thud. The girl lay there, trying desperately not to cry, cursing herself inside.

_Damn it! Damn me! Damn... Damn...! _

Her eyes opened upon the sound of approaching footsteps. His face came into view, and she felt the anger gnaw at her heart.

_Damn_ him

He held out a hand to help her up, his silver gaze piercing her own. Finally, after a moment's tension, she turned her head away, pushing herself up.

"Sakura, I-"

**_his voice reminded her of yesterdays events. _**

_They had been standing at the bridge where team 7 used to meet. They stood quietly in slience neither daring to speak. Though they had been together for more than 2 years_

_Rain started to sprinkle...She sighed inwardly feeling awkward of the cutting silence and so she came to a sudden decision; to break the ice. She gazed at her love one and closed her eyes momentarily. "Hey, Sasuke kun... Can I ask you a question?" she queried as her eyes fluttered open. Sasuke opened an eye and nodded. She had been meaning to ask some questions. She felt a bit embarrassed to though._

_"Sasuke...do you think I'm pretty?" ...her heart beated rapidly desperate for the answer she hoped.She was curious after all she was the girl Sasuke decided to be with...out of all the girls...which were many..._

_She stared at his handsome face...only to be recieved with a blunt answer._

_"no"_

_She had been hurt by this answer. but she continued._

_"Do you want to be with me for eternity?"_

_again. the raven hair boy answered..._

_"no" her eyes widened and she bit her lip. but yet she continued._

_"do you even like me?"_

"_No" once more he replied. Tears threatened to drop but she suppressed it, thinking she would seem weak if she did. _

_All this time he had never liked her..._

_"WHat THE HELl!" even Inna Sakura was lost for words. She bit her lower lip harder. She blinked several times trying to keep herself from weeping. She asked one more...hoping the answer would at least change...but even so ...she would still be hurt._

_"If i leave you...would you cry?" Suddenly through the tension rain started to pour. They were soon soaking wet. but neither minded._

_Silence ..._

_"no"_

_"IDIOT!" she broke into tears and ran off. into the darkness of the night._

_This was yesterday...and her hurt still ached...2 years she had been with him...and all along she didn't even like her..._

Sakura! sakura...im sorry...

Sasuke's voice broke her memory...She whipped back to reality, suddenly realising that Sasuke was behind her.

"what...what now...you've hurt me enough..."...she started to weep...large round tears formed in her eyes...spilling down her cheak...

"Sakura..."

yesterday...it's not what you thought...i hadn't finished...

Sakura...I don't think you're pretty...i think you're **beautiful"**

"I don't want to be with you...**i need to be with you..."**

"I don't like you...**I love you"**

And if you leave ...i won't cry...**I will die.**

he looked at Sakura who was crying by the time he finished his little explanation but smiled.  
"Why are you crying?' he asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm so happy" she replied as she shed more tears and gave a chaste kiss on his lips.

And this time...I have a question for you...

He pulled out a small box...wrapped neatly with the finest paper...tied around with the finest ribbon...

he opened it...diamonds glistened...and...finally...he spoke...one short sentence...but it had meant everything to Sakura...

"Sakura ...will you marry me?

GUYZ! i hope you like this story !EVEN if u didn't please R&R!

LUV ya!

cya

jess


End file.
